LV1201
Name LV1201 is a tundra, wasteland covered planet orbited by a small moon, it features as the setting for Aliens v Predator 2 and Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt. Unlike Aliens v Predator were the storylines of the three characters are independent and do not affect one another, the three storylines in Aliens versus Predator 2 intersect one another. The events of each storyline trigger events in the others. The events of the game are set 50 years after the destruction of Fiorina 'Fury' 161. Following the flight telemetry of the Derelict spacecraft found on LV426 where the Nostromo crew first encountered the Alien eggs in the film Alien, the Weyland-Yutani Corporation has discovered a planet with the ruins of an extraterrestrial civilization infested with Aliens. The planet, called LV1201, and the Weyland-Yutani research station established there are the primary settings of the game. The facility is supervised by Dr. Eisenberg and consists of a Primary Operations Complex and a network of five Forward Observation Pods suspended over a canyon. A garrison of corporate mercenaries known as the "Iron Bears", lead by the general Rykov, provides security. When the game begins Pod 5 has been destroyed; the cause of its destruction is revealed in the expansion pack Aliens versus Predator 2: Primal Hunt. The events of Primal Hunt are set on LV1201, the same setting as the main game, but occur in an earlier time frame. The stories of the Alien and Predator characters begin five hundred years before the events of Aliens versus Predator 2 and continue in the year 2230, approximately six weeks before the events of the main game, which is also the time period of the human character's story. Primal Hunt revisits the Forward Observation Pods of the research facility and explains the destruction of Pod 5. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator 2 Aliens versus Predator 2 Maps Predator Hunt Trap Interloper Unexpected Allies Old Debts New Target Trophy Alien Birth Surprise Escape Vengeance Abduction Pursuit Freedom Marine Unwelcome Guests Collateral Damage Betrayal A Long Detour Price of Admission Loose Ends Savior Multiplayer maps A Lesser Fate Bunker Colony Compound Depot Lucifer's Fate Outpost 4 Reservoir Verloc Auriga Quarantine Leadworks Aliens versus Predator 2: Primal Hunt Maps Predalien New Hosts Body Bags Free Fall Corporate Mercenary Zeta Site Artifact Severance Predator Legend Stasis Honor and Death Other planets Aurora Earth Fiorina 'Fury' 161 Interactions [[:Category:Aliens v Predator 2|'Aliens v Predator 2']] [[Andrew "Frosty" Harrison|'Marine']] In January 2231, on board the USS Verloc is a small contingent of Colonial Marines to LV1201. The Primary Operations Complex (POC), one of the main Weyland-Yutani facilities on the LV1201, hasn't been heard from in six weeks, and a group of Marines are sent to rescue survivors and secure the facility until the 6th Battalion arrives. Two dropships are deployed to the Primary Operations Complex (POC), but they are separated by hurricane winds and one is damaged, and they are forced to take a passage route to one of the abandoned landing beacons far away from the POC. It falls to Harrison to restore power and activate the landing beacon. When he tries to restore the local security grid, he awakens the Xenomorphs that had lain dormant following their conquest of the POC. Most of the Marines are able to evacuate, but Sergeant Hall is captured by the Aliens. Harrison tracks her to a part of the POC which has been converted into a Hive, but he finds that Hall has been impregnated with a Chestburster. She dies as Harrison finds her, and Harrison shoots her in the chest to prevent the chest burster from escaping. Marines then attempt to reach the Pods via the tunnel network connecting them to the POC. Harrison is sent ahead to deactivate tunnel security so the Marine APCs can proceed through. In the process, he accidentally cuts the security to the Pods themselves, which causes another breakout in which some of the Iron Bears are killed, but the team manages to go through the tunnels and arrive to the Pods. When the Marines reach the Pods, Eisenberg and Rykov inform them of the security breach and claim that three archaeological teams have been stranded within a massive nearby Hive. Major McCain volunteers to rescue the teams in the POC, but the rescue mission is actually part of an elaborate plot by Rykov and Eisenberg to kill the Marines themselves. After some convincing, McCain also manages to convince Rykov to allow Harrison inside the Pod to download the communication system data for the Verloc so they would be allowed to establish a communication link with the POC and the Verloc, which would allows the Marines to collect intel about the POC and to be informed about the station's condition. As Harrison tries to establish a communication link with the POC and the Verloc, he receives an anonymous message that the archaeological teams are already dead and that his former Marines are led to their deaths, but the message is cut out before he could hear the rest. Major Dunya arrives to the scene, informing him that they need him in another facility, but then knocks him out and throws him in a prison cell within the Pods, used to hold convict laborers, and Major McCain is told that Harrison was killed in a confrontation with an escaped convict. Harrison escapes, and during his flight he kills an escaped Predalien and unknowingly releases a captive Predator (who is none other than the main Predator character). Later, Harrison is contacted by a mysterious person. He instructs him to collect a data disk hidden in one of the labs in exchange for help returning to his team. He reluctantly complies. As Harrison reaches the Pod's lowest levels, he sees the Predator has escaped rather dramatically. Harrison picks up new gear and kills Rykov's right hand man Ivan and two Iron Bears before taking out another mercenary in an Exosuit, a bipedal armored combat suit. He finally escapes the Pods. As Harrison returns to the POC to find White Team, who had been stationed behind, he learns that the mysterious person who contacted him is Tomiko, an assemblyman's daughter, as the voice scrambler became defective, who signed up for an internship on LV1201 to find out what had happened to her brother, who she suspects was murdered. The data disk contains records of all the illegal activities taking place on the planet, which Tomiko wants to present to her father in an attempt to hold Weyland-Yutani accountable for its crimes. Harrison finds several members of White Team, but they are all killed by Xenomorphs and Predators before Harrison can activate the landing beacon for an incoming dropship. Harrison manages to kill a Predator himself before reaching the dropship. Tomiko transmits the coordinates of an old entry site to the Hive, and Harrison, now in his own Exosuit, proceeds after his fellow Marines whom Rykov has stranded. Along the way, he must clear an infestation from some ancient extraterrestrial technology. His Exosuit is damaged during a fall, and he must proceed the rest of the way on foot. He locates his team in a massive chamber where the fossilized remains of a Jockey (Engineer) reside. A Xenomorph Queen attacks the squad, but Harrison is able to repel the Queen so that he and the rest of the Marines can escape via dropship. The Queen tries to stop them, but the dropship bombards her with missiles, killing her. As the dropship puts distance between itself and the Hive, Tomiko overloads the fusion reactors in the Pods, destroying them and (apparently) killing herself. When the Marines return to the USS Verloc, Major McCain recommends abandoning any further rescue or salvage attempts on LV1201. [[:Category:Predator|'Predator']] In November 2211, a Predator arrived on Aurora, one of Weyland-Yutani's first colonies, and discovers an early Weyland-Yutani research camp placed there. He stalked the Marines stationed there, killing many of them and skinning them alive. The last Marine, Corporal Rykov, tried to escape the camp, but the Predator shot him with the plasma burst in the back, causing him to fall several stories below and heavily damage his spine, paralyzing both legs. However, Rykov survived the injuries, crawled back to the base, and was evacuated by the medical team and returned to Earth for medical treatment. In December 2230, 19 years after the events, and about 6 days after the incident in the POC, the lone Predator, ranked an Elite, arrives on LV1201 with two clan members for a hunt, but their ship is noticed by Rykov himself, who is now a mercenary general and private defense contractor of the Iron Bears, with a hatred for Predators. After a quick human slaughter and a meeting with some of his other clan mates, who provide him with new weaponry, the Predator discovers his two clan mates have been captured by the Iron Bears. Pursuing the mercenaries into the Forward Observation Pods, the Predator eventually succumbs to experimental elctro-magnetic pulse grenades which render his equipment useless and result in his capture. Rykov places the Predator in a lab where it remains in stasis for over six weeks. It is revealed that this Predator is responsible for Rykov's injuries and his burning desire for revenge. Saved from being impregnated with a Xenomorph and inadvertently released by Corporal Harrison, the Predator, despite being infected with several diseases, powers through a horde of humans, reclaims his equipment and sets off in pursuit of General Rykov. After a dramatic escape aboard a dropship, the Predator fights through the Alien infested caves and tunnels beneath the pods and eventually manages to signal his clan using human technology. The clan promptly arrive and re-arm the Predator, who then sets off to finish Rykov, as he realizes that he is the man who escaped from his wrist blades 19 years ago. Following Rykov, now encased in an Exosuit, deep into the Xenomorph Hive, the Predator fights his way into the heart of the Hive for a climatic battle with General Rykov. Overcoming his enemy, the Predator rips through Rykov's body, and claims his spine as his trophy after 19 years of chase, and meeting with other clan mates, departing from LV1201. In a final cut scene, the USS Verloc is seen departing LV1201 with the surviving Colonial Marines and Harrison. As it heads into deep space, while Predators can be seen stalking the ship in their own sleek battleship, chasing their next hunt. [[:Category:Aliens|'Alien']] In early 2225, 5 years before the Incident, the Forward Observation Pods were attacked by the horde of Aliens, massacring many of the Colonial Marines and many scientists. Only one, Dr. Eisenberg, managed to survive in hiding in one of the locked storages, going so far as eating one of his scientists to survive the event, then being rescued by the team. 6 years later, and about 6 weeks after the Incident about the POC, Dr. Eisenberg is discussing some of the facility's problems with a Company auditor. Those problems include the loss of Pod 5, missing artifacts and unauthorized research, and the oversight committee is getting worried. Eisenberg will have none of it and continues the research. Meanwhile, Major Dunya delivers a large container to Captain Richter, operator of the cargo vessel Aurora. He has apparently been smuggling artifacts stolen by the Iron Bears, but this crate is larger than normal. He attempts to scan it, but the container is shielded against scanning. Richter is called away to a meeting with Rykov by a security guard, Lloyd, shortly before liftoff. The crate is knocked over and opened when the ship is bumped during the refueling process, revealing the Egg within. The Egg opens and a player-controlled face hugger emerges. The face hugger leaves the ship through an umbilical ducting and begins to track the irritable guard, Cisco, through the POC. When Cisco retires to his quarters for a nap, the face hugger is able to spring on him and infect him. In due time, a player-controlled chest burster hatches, killing Cisco. It flees through an open window and proceeds through the POC until it finds nourishment, cats apparently kept for research purposes. It molts, and when it is next seen, it is a fully grown Warrior Alien drone. The Warrior fights its way through the POC, releasing other Xenomorphs being kept as test subjects along the way. It reaches the lower levels, finally encountering a Predator that has been stalking it, probably believing it would make a suitable challenge. It fatally wounds the Predator, which activates its Self-Destruct Device, thus blasting a hole into the POC's drainage system and allowing the Warrior to escape, also allowing thousands of Xenomorphs into the POC, thus causing the incident to which the Colonial Marines respond. Six weeks later, the Warrior infiltrates the Pods during a brief security failure caused by Corporal Harrison. As the Xenomorphs attack the Pods, they kill Dimitri. The Warrior takes the opportunity to wreak havoc, killing dozens of guards and scientists, releasing a Predalien, and finally liberating an entire artificial Hive within the Pod. Along the way, it kills scientists who are about to impregnate another Predator with a chest burster. Eisenberg has taken advantage of the Marines arrival to initiate the 'Large Mass Specimen Extraction', a project to capture the Xenomorph Empress. As part of the plan, combat synthetics have wired explosive charges throughout the tunnels of the Hive. After leaving the Pods and armed with this information, the Warrior must disable these explosives as it tracks the Empress. The Empress is successfully captured, but the Warrior pursues her captors, including Eisenberg himself. It tracks them through an archaeological site, killing guards, civilians and Iron Bears' mercenaries, to a dropship landing pad. It kills two Predators and sabotages the pad's support machinery, causing the dropship to crash. Furious, Eisenberg attacks the Warrior directly. When the alien incapacitates him, the game ends. A cutscene reveals that Eisenberg (in his current incarnation) is an android, and he has been cocooned within the Empress' chamber. His limbs have been removed and his screams echo through the Hive, as a Queen and the Warrior gloat. [[:Category:Aliens v Predator 2|'Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt']] [[Major Dunya|'Major Dunya']] Major Dunya, a female member of the Weyland-Yutani private military contractor known as the "Iron Bears", is stationed on LV1201. She is ordered by her superior officer General Rykov to retrieve an artifact from an area known as Zeta Site which houses part of an Alien hive as well as technology from an alien race (the race of the "space jockey" found by the Nostromo crew in Alien). A player battles the Aliens through Zeta Site, retrieving the artifact, and returns to find that Aliens have infiltrated Pod 5. A Predator steals the artifact and the player defends the cargo area from Aliens until the pod is evacuated. Rykov then destroys the pod's supports, sending it crashing to the valley floor below. [[:Category:Predator|'Predator']] In the early 18th century (in Earth time), 500 years before the incident, a Predator spacecraft encounters the planet LV1201 for the first time and the player's Predator is sent there for a hunt. The player battles numerous creatures before discovering that Aliens also inhabit the planet. a player then tracks the Aliens to their hive and activates an artifact which has the power to repel the Aliens. The game then shifts forward eight months, by which time the Predators have established a camp around the artifact. The player's Predator descends into the hive in search of the Alien queen, but the artifact is deactivated and the camp is overrun by Aliens. While repairing a stasis field around a group of Alien eggs the Predator is attacked by a face hugger and the two are caught in the field and trapped in stasis for five hundred years. The Predator awakens when Dunya deactivates the artifact, and then tracks her to the research facility's Forward Observation Pods and breaks into Pod 5, inadvertently allowing the Aliens into the pod. Retrieving the artifact and sending a signal to other Predators who are nine weeks distance away. The Predator is then killed by the Alien embryo bursting through his ribcage. [[Predalien|'Predalien']] The Alien character's story also begins 500 years earlier. The player begins by controlling a face hugger, exploring the Alien hive and Predator camp in search of a host. The facehugger attacks the Predator, but both become trapped in the stasis field. The game then shifts forward five hundred years to the chest burster emerging from the Predator inside Pod 5. The creature is an Alien/Predator hybrid, called the "Predalien" in the game, and the player controls it and searches for food until it grows into an adult. The player then battles human guards in search of the artifact, but is interrupted when Rykov destroys the pod's supports. The player must then battle several android guards in armored exosuits in order to escape the pod with other Aliens before it falls into the valley below. Continuity Aliens v Predator 2 and Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt are set on LV1201. Timeline The events of the game are set fifty years after the events of the film Alien 3. The story for 'Primal Hunt' begins five hundred years before the events of Aliens versus Predator 2 (video game). See also USS Verloc Aliens v Predator 2 References Citations Aliens v Predator 2 (video game) Aliens versus Predator 2 (Wikipedia) Footnotes Category:Planets Category:Aliens v Predator 2